Slenderman is my Wingman
by Kiki Edwards
Summary: Sometimes, it just takes a game of Slenderman to bring a boy and a girl closer together. Ichiruki ONE SHOT, MAY CONTAIN EXCESSIVE AMOUNTS OF FLUFF


"This is a waste of time," Ichigo muttered, earning him an elbow in the ribs. "Quiet, fool!" Rukia snapped, turning to the computer screen. White, scribbly letters appeared on the screen, spelling out the words: Slender Man: The Eight Pages. Ichigo groaned. Keigo had told Rukia about the game, and so the petite shinigami had demanded to play it. "Right! So, how do you play?" The raven haired girl asked, staring intently at the PLAY button on the screen.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. "Kay...the object of the game is to find eight pages, and-" Rukia let out a loud scoff, cutting him off. She crossed her arms. "Sounds easy enough!" She declared, moving the cursor towards the PLAY button. Ichigo grabbed the mouse from her. "Geez, let me finish, midget! While you're looking for the eight pages, a creature known as Slenderman is hunting for you...I'll use the arrows to move around, and you'll use the mouse to look around. Got it?" The orange haired teen explained. Rukia nodded excitedly, and clicked on the PLAY button. "Let's begin!" She exclaimed, determination on her face. The screen changed its scene to a dark forest, with only the player's flashlight to let them see. Rukia frowned. "Now what?" Ichigo moved the player forward. "Now, we go looking for pages..."

Fifteen minutes into the game and the two shinigamis had found nothing. Suddenly Rukia's eyes widened. "Ichigo, I see Slenderman!" "That's a tree, Rukia..."

"This is boring," Rukia sighed, moving the mouse back and forth, causing the player to look back and forth. "Well, that's what you get for making me play such a stupid game! And quit looking around so fast! You're making me dizzy," Ichigo snapped back. The petite shinigami let out a loud harrumph. The two were about to turn the game off when suddenly the orange haired teen spotted a tree a lot bigger than most of the other ones they've seen. On that tree, a white scrap of paper was stuck, much to his delight. "Rukia! Look!" He said, walking up to the page. Rukia's eyes lit up. "A page!" She said excitedly.

She stared at the scrawled words on the page. "Don't look...or it takes you," she read aloud. "How do I take the page?" "Click on it." Rukia clicked, and the page disappeared, replaced with the words 1/8 appearing on the screen. "Ichigo, we got a page!" She rejoiced. But her celebrating stopped when a loud, slow drumming could be heard coming from the computer speakers. "What's...what's that noise?" She asked, a look of fear on her face. Ichigo smirked. "Scared, Rukia?" Rukia looked away angrily. "Of course not, idiot! Now come on, move us out of here! I want to find another page," she said hastily.

The drumming noise did not stop, much to her dismay. Ichigo moved their player away, and continued walking. He had to admit, he was a little nervous too. "You know, they say the key to playing this game is to never look behind you," Ichigo muttered. He regretted saying it instantly, for Rukia frowned and moved the mouse, making the player whirl around. "Why? What's behind us-AAAAAAHHHHKK!" A white, faceless man in a suit stood a couple yards away. The screen started to show static, sending both Ichigo and Rukia into a screaming fit. They grabbed each other in fear.

"DAMMIT, RUKIA! LOOK AWAY, LOOK AWAY!" Ichigo screamed frantically, moving the player. Rukia moved the mouse, and turned the player around, still screaming. "RUN!" She yelled. Ichigo made the player sprint as far away from Slenderman as possible. The static cleared, and the two shinigamis sighed in relief. Rukia suddenly started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Ichigo asked. "You should have seen your face, you were so scared!" She said, still giggling. Ichigo reddened. "Yeah, well, you were pretty scared, too midget!" He said defensively.

It wasn't long before the two shinigamis approached some sort of house. "Lets go in! There's bound to be another page!" Rukia exclaimed. Ichigo sighed and moved inside the house. It looked similar to a bathroom, with the gray walls and white tile floors. "Lets go this way," Ichigo muttered, walking through a nearby corridor. At the end of the corridor was a small room, with a chair in the corner, and next to the chair, a page. Rukia grinned and clicked on it, making it disappear. The words "2/8" appeared on the screen. "We're on a roll!" she said cheerfully.

Ichigo smiled. "Alright, lets get out of this place, I doubt there are anymore pages in here," he said moving out of the room and back into the corridor. The exit was just ahead. But as soon as they walked out, right in front of them, Slenderman appeared. Rukia screeched and threw her arms around Ichigo's neck and hugged him tightly. Ichigo jumped and instinctively wrapped a protective arm around her waist and pulled her closer. The screen went completely static, and Slenderman's face (or lack of) showed for a second before the screen went black. GAME OVER appeared on the screen in white, scribbly letters.

Rukia let out a shaky breath. "Well...that was...fun," she said. Ichigo uncertainly nodded. "Yeah..." Both then realized they were still tightly holding onto each other. Rukia blushed and laughed nervously. She tried to separate from him, but to her shock, he did not loosen his grip on her. "Ichigo, y-you can let me go now..." She said, trying to sound nonchalant. The orange haired teen cocked a brow and flashed her a flirty grin. "Gee, Rukia, I'm still a little scared. Mind if I hold you a little longer?" He asked, pulling her closer.

The petite shinigami was taken aback by his sudden boldness, but then rolled her eyes. "You're such an idiot," she said, but nevertheless snuggled closer to him.


End file.
